claymorenewfandomcom-20200215-history
Scene 3
*Silver-eyed Slayer arc: ** 1: Silver-eyed Slayer ** 2: Claws in the Sky ** 3: Memory of a Witch ** 4: The Black Card Cold open A masked figure is seen struggling in the desert. But the figure collapses. The silhouette of a Claymore warrior watches in the background.Claymore, Scene 3, pp. 109–111 Egon The young boy from Doga, Raki, wakes up in a strange bedroom. But the inn-keeper, who brings in food, tells Raki that he is at the Egon village inn. And that a Claymore brought him here and paid for his room.Claymore, Scene 3, pp. 112–115 Clare 'Search for a Claymore' Raki assumes Clare rescued him. After bolting down some food, he searches for her. A stranger tells him that a Claymore is looking for him. But that she left town and went into the forest.Claymore, Scene 3, pp. 116–119 'Unknown warrior' In the forest, Raki meets a female in a Claymore uniform.Claymore, Scene 3, p. 120 But when she refers to herself as a Claymore, Raki remembers what Clare told him in Scene 1—the Organization warriors never call themselves "Claymores."Claymore, Scene 3, pp. 122–123 The impostor awakens into a Yoma. The Awakened Claymore takes Raki hostage and tells Clare come out of hiding.Claymore, Scene 3, pp. 124–125 'Real warrior' Clare reveals herself. She complies with the Yoma's demand that she throw away her sword. Then the Yoma attacks.Claymore, Scene 3, pp. 126–131 The Yoma punches his arm through Clare's abdomen, but Clare carries the Yoma down a cliff. At the bottom, Clare retrieves her sword and slashes off the Yoma's arm, then skull-cap.Claymore, Scene 3, pp. 134–138 Clare pulls out the amputated arm. She uses her Yoma power to regenerate and close the wound.Claymore, Scene 3, pp. 140–141 'Clare's flashback' She tells Raki that she only acted to kill the Yoma, not to save him. But she does ask him if the village exiled him. At first he tries to deny it.Claymore, Scene 3, p. 143 But Clare has a flashback. As a very young girl, a Yoma-infected brother killed her parents and then was about to kill her, when an unknown Claymore warrior decapitates him.Claymore, Scene 3, p. 144 Rescue by unknown warrior Overheard adult voices imply Clare was exiled, due to fears she was also a Yoma.Claymore, Scene 3, p. 145 New beginnings Clare asks Raki if he can cook. He says yes and Clare offers him a "job" of being her personal cook, till they find a new home for him.Claymore, Scene 3, pp. 146–147 Additional details 'Notes' *The stranger who accosts Raki in Egon resembles a younger version of Boss, who appears in the Teresa arc *In Yagi's earlier series, Angel Densetsu, the gang leader "Chuji" also resembles the stranger in appearance''Angel Densetsu 15'', Act 77, p. 7 'Cover art' The front panel of the September 2001 Monthly Shōnen Jump reproduces the color plate of Clare from Scene 001. This illustration is reproduced on pp. 002–003 of Memorabilia. September 2001 ''Monthly Shōnen Jump'' References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump SQ (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Category:Browse Category:Scenes Category:Manga Category:US